


A Final Protest

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Markus and Simon [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: When all hope seems lost, and they're backed into a corner by the soldiers, Markus and Simon steal one last moment together. A moment that may change everything.





	A Final Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, part 3 of my Markus and Simon collection. This is supposed to be the conclusion of the collection, but I may write more, depending on feedback. (Domestic fluff, anyone?)

As the platoon of soldiers swarmed towards them, backing them against the remnants of the barricade, Markus could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. They'd marched peacefully, stood their ground, and opened dialogue with the humans- only to have all of their peaceful protests thrown back in their faces with an overwhelming show of violence. Feeling his blue blood run cold, Markus stepped back, until he and the others had nowhere left to run. Heart pounding ever faster, he looked up at the sky- feeling the cold snowfall for what he knew would be the last time. 

Feeling artificial tears pooling in his eyes for the first time, Markus took a deep breath, hoping the unnecessary motion would do something to calm the fear. When it did nothing, he exhaled slowly- before turning to look back at the others. So few of them had survived the attack on the barricade, even fewer of them being faces that Markus recognised. Josh and North had survived, and Simon…by some stroke of luck, had also survived. Motioning for Simon to join him at the front of the terrified crowd, Markus forced a sad smile onto his face.

When Simon came to stand at Markus’ left side, his own eyes shining with artificial tears, Markus reached out. Entertwining the fingers of his left hand with Simon’s right, Markus did his best to contain the emotions that threatened to spill out. Knowing they only had a few fleeting moments left, Markus turned to look back at the humans. They stood with their guns raised, mere feet from where he stood with his fellow deviants. Taking another forced deep breath, Markus looked up at the news helicopter hovering nearby- knowing that America…and indeed…all the world…was watching.

"Hold on…” Markus exhaled slowly. “Just a little while longer.”

When Simon looked up at him with tears running down his face, Markus felt his heart skip a beat once more- but forced himself to look ahead. 

“Hold on…just a little while longer.” Markus repeated, voice stuttering slightly. 

"Hold on, just a little while longer.” Simon joined in, singing with Markus. 

“Everything will be alright.” North stepped forward. 

“Everything will be alright.” Josh moved to stand alongside them. 

“Fight on just a little while longer.” Markus continued, singing despite the ache in his chest.

“Fight on just a little while longer.” the other deviants sang in unison.

Noticing several of the soldiers lowering their guns, Markus continued. 

“Pray on just a little while longer!” Markus kept his voice loud. 

“Everything will be alright!” they all sang together. 

As they all sang through the tender song, voices echoing loudly for all the city to hear, the deviants watched as footage of their final protest began to shine through on every screen nearby- making its way through the city. 

"Everything will be alright!” they all sang again. 

“Sing on just a little while longer!” Markus let his voice carry, tightening his grip on Simon’s hand- comforted slightly when his lover did the same. 

"Sing on just a little while longer!” everyone sang in perfect harmony. 

“Sing on just a little while longer!” Simon sang louder than before. 

“Everything will be…alright.” they all sang in unison. 

"Everything will be alright!” Markus struggled to contain his emotions, feeling the artificial tears running down his face. 

"Everything will be alright!” everyone sang the final line with vigor. 

After their song ended, Markus noticed that, while some soldiers had lowered their guns and bowed their heads…some still had their guns trained on them. Now unashamed of his tears, Markus turned round, taking each of Simon’s hands in his own- the two of them staring into each others eyes as they stood in front of one another for what they believed to be the final time. 

Both of them were now crying floods of silent tears- with not a single dry eye amongst their friends beside them. 

“Simon…” Markus leaned in closer, the skin on his hands vanishing to show the android plastics underneath.

"Markus…” Simon’s hands did the same, his grip tightening. 

“I love you.” they both spoke in unison. 

A sad and nervous laugh escaped both their mouths- feeling each others hands tremble as their emotions spilled over, unlike anything either of them had ever felt. 

Closing the last little bit of distance between them, Markus leant forward, and claimed Simon’s lips with his own- joining them together in a tender kiss. 

When he heard the soldier's guns clicking, Markus brought his hands up to Simon’s face, cupping it gently- his lover echoing his movements. 

As they heard the soldiers taking aim, they gripped each other tighter- but didn't break away from the kiss.

Several moments passed in tense silence, but the end never came. 

Confused, Markus and Simon opened their eyes, breaking apart as they turned to face the soldiers…

Who were all standing down, one by one, guns lowering in a sign of surrender.

"Standing down.” one soldier spoke into his head piece. 

Letting out a nervous laugh of relief, hardly able to believe what he was hearing and seeing, Markus took Simon’s face in his hands once more- heart fluttering as his lover's arms snaked around his waist. 

Gently pressing their foreheads together, Markus spoke softly.

"We made it.”


End file.
